The Best That I Ever Had
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Besok adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto, tapi sepertinya tak ada seorang pun yang mengingatnya, hatinya pun gundah memikirkan hal itu. Akankah ada seseorang yang mengingatnya? Check This Out! Warning: MILD-LANGUAGE! Don't Like? Just Leavin! RnR?


All characters created and belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Storyline by, Aojiru.

Genre: Humor. Romance

Warning: AU, OOC, and **Mild-language**. So, Don't like! Just Leavin' Ok!

Special for Naruto Birthday.

**A.N:** Hehehehe, kali ini Aoi membuat sebuah cerita, yang mana tata bahasanya menyerupai adat kebiasaan Betawi, namun latar kehidupan mereka masih di sekitar kawasan Konohagakure, jadi mohon maaf bila kata-kata yang terdapat didalamnya membuat Readers sekalian merasa tidak nyaman, kalau masih belum puas juga, silahkan di berikan kritik pedasnya, Terima kasih.^^

_-0-_

The Best That I Ever Had

.

.

9 Oktober, 11.30...

BRUGH!

(suara tas yang dilemparkan kelantai)

"Haa~hh!" Sebuah eluhhan kuat keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang baru saja merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidurnya.

Kedua bola matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pikirannya pun ikut melayang jauh, menyelusup kedalam ruang-ruang dalam otaknya, mencari-cari sebuah kenangan yang mungkin bisa membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Besok, atau tepatnya tanggal 10 Oktober, adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi ia sama sekali belum merasakan gelagat-gelagat yang menunjukan bahwa orang-orang disekitarnya berniat untuk memberikan hadiah padanya, bahkan sepertinya, ingat pun tidak. Karena itulah pikirannya jadi kacau-balau memikirkan hal ini.

Tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar yang dibuka, membawa kembali jiwanya yang sempat melayang di alam bawah sadarnya. Sesosok wanita paruh baya dengan warna rambut yang merah mencolok muncul dari balik daun pintu.

"Lho! lu udah pulang Nar?" tanya sosok itu yang tak lain adalah emaknya Naruto.

Naruto pun bangkit dari tidurnya, kemudian ia menjawab singkat. "Udah mak!"

Emak Naruto memperhatikan jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar anaknya itu, kemudian ia kembali berujar. "Tumben-tumbenan lu jam segini udah pulang?"

"Iye, lagi kaga enak badan nih, banyak pikiran!" balas Naruto.

Emak Naruto pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban anak satu-satunya itu. "Lagak lu banyak pikiran, kaya orang tua aje lu!"

"Lah? Emangnya yang bisa banyak pikiran orang tua doang, anak muda juga bisa mak, yang kayak begituan mah kaga ngaruh ama umur. Apalagi di jaman globalisasi kayak gini, semua orang pasti banyak pikiran, orang apa-apaan aja pada mahal," Sahut Naruto.

"Bahasa lu Globalisasi-Globalisasi, kayak orang penting aje luh. Emangnya lu banyak pikiran mikirin apaan, hah?" tanyanya.

Naruto hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan dari emaknya itu.

"Ude deh, anak kecil mah pikirin aja sekolah, kaga usah pikirin yang macem-macem, sekolah aje yang bener, biar entar kalo udah gede lu bisa jadi orang sukses! Bisa nyenengin emak bapak lu."

"Ogah ah! Naru kagak mau jadi orang sukses!" sahut Naruto.

"Lah? Emang ngapa?"

"Sukses kan singkatan dari SUKa SEsama jeniS!" ujar Naruto sambil sedikit cengengesan.

"Ngawur aja luh! Udah ah, emak mau masak dulu," ujar emak Naruto sambil membalikkan badanya.

"Ng, mak, bapak belon pulang?" tanya Naruto menghentikan emaknya yang hendak berbalik.

"La belon lah, dia mah pulangnya entar jem empat!" balas emak Naruto.

"Iye yeh!" ujar Naruto manggut-manggut.

Emak Naruto pun meneruskan langkahnya.

"Mak?" panggil Naruto lagi.

"Apaan lagi sih?" tanya emak Naruto sedikit sewot.

"Emak tau ngga besok hari apaan?"

"Besok? Bukannya besok hari Minggu! Masa' lu kagak tau?" balas emak Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

"Orang cuman nanya doang kok, gitu aja marah!" balas Naruto ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Elu lagian, udah tau pake nanya!" balas emak Naruto sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto di kamarnya.

Naruto pun hanya mendesih mendengar perkataan emaknya itu.

Sesampainya di dapur, emak Naruto kembali mengaduk-aduk sayur lodehnya yang masih belum mateng, begitu tangannya meraih ke dalam wadah yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menyimpan garam, ternyata wadah itu sudah kosong melompong. Langsung saja ia kembali bergegas menuju kamar Naruto untuk menyuruhnya pergi membeli garam di warung seberang jalan.

"Nar, garem abis nih, emak kagak bisa masak kalo kaga ada garem, lu beli garem gidah di warungnya bang Teuchi, nih duitnye.. kembaliannya jangan lu-" kata-kata itu terhenti begitu emak Naruto melihat keadaan kamar Naruto yang juga sudah kosong.

"Nar? Nar? Lu dimane?" seru emak Naruto sambil cecelingukan ngeliatin sepenjuru isi kamar.

"Ck, tu anak kalo mao disuruh-suruh pasti kaga ada, instingnya kuat bener kayak bapaknye, dasar!" sungut emak Naruto sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkan kamar.

_-0-_

Di taman...

"Haah, payah dah, emak sendiri kagak inget ama ulang taun anaknye, padahal gue anak atu-atunye," keluh Naruto.

"Tapi emang udah dari dulu, tiap gue ulang taun, kaga pernah dirayain.. boro-boro mo dirayain, di kasih hadiah juga kaga.. paling dulu doang gue pernah sekali di kasih duit, itu juga cuman cenggo alias Rp 1.500. Duit segitu bisa dipake buat apaan? Paling cuman buat nyewa komik atu biji."

"Haah.. Nasi~b nasib, ngapa gua sengsara banget kayak gini yah, coba gua jadi anak orang kaya, pasti tiap gue ulang taun selalu dirayain, udah gitu gue bakalan dikasih hadiah sebakul ama bokap nyokap gue, enak banget dah pokoknye, sayang aje gua anak orang pas-pasan..."

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang..

DOORRR!

Naruto langsung bangkit dari duduknya dengan perasaan terkejut dan wajah pucat pasi, disusul dengan gelak tawa yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang suaranya terdengar sangat familiar baginya. Langsung saja ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Anj*ng lu Sas! gue kirain sape, bikin kaget gua aja luh!"

"Hahahahahaha.. sorry sorry, gue cuman becanda!" sambung Sasuke dengan gelak tawanya yang masih belum terhentikan.

"Brengsek luh!" ujar Naruto sambil kembali duduk dan mengelus-elus dadanya untuk mengatur irama jantungnya yang masih berdetak super kencang akibat kejutan dari Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke pun ikut duduk di sebelahnya, kemudian ia berujar pada Naruto. "Jangan kebanyakan bengong luh, kemaren ayam tetangga gua bengong terus seharian, eh besokannya mati."

"Ya mati lah, orang besoknya bapaknya minta masakin opor ayam, la tuh ayam mau ngga mau harus di potong!" seru Naruto.

"Hehehe, tau aja luh." Cengir Sasuke. "Ngomong-ngomong, lagi ngapain lu disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kaga, gue cuman lagi mikir, ngapa~ nasib gue sial bener," ujar Naruto sambil kedua matanya menerawang ke atas langit.

"Hahaha.. pera banget gaya luh, kaya beras sembako, pake mikirin nasib segala! Siapa bilang nasiblu sial, nasib lu tuh enak tau.." ujar Sasuke kambali tertawa.

"Ya udah, sekarang gue tanya ama lu, besok hari apaan?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok? Ya hari Minggu lah, emang napa?" balas Sasuke kembali bertanya.

"Tuh kan, nasib gue emang bener-bener sial," ujar Naruto.

"Maksudlu apaan?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Sama aja lu kaya emak gue," seru Naruto.

"Sama? Apanya yang sama?"

"Udah ah, pikirin aja sendiri, gue cabut dulu, pusing pala gua!" ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Oi Nar? Nar?" panggil Sasuke berkali-kali. Namun Naruto tetap berjalan tanpa mempedulikan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke.

_-0-_

Terus melangkah dengan pikiran yang tak tentu arah, kini tibalah ia di sebuah jembatan besar yang terbuat dari kayu yang dibawahnya mengalir air yang sangat jernih. Diperhatikannya arus air yang mengalir tenang dan perlahan, membawa pucuk-pucuk daun yang jatuh diatasnya, mengalir melewati bebatuan yang ujungnya menjulur keluar melewati batas permukaan air. Dia putuskan untuk berhenti sejenak, mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya yang telah cukup jauh melangkah.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, tiba-tiba muncul Kiba dengan anjing kesayangannya Akamaru.

"Oi Nar!" sapa Kiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tersebut berasal. "Woi Kib, ngapain luh, lagi ngajak Akamaru jalan-jalan ye?" tanya Naruto.

"Iye Nih, lu sendiri ngapain dimarih sendirian?" tanya Kiba.

Naruto hanya menjawab singkat. "Kaga ngape-ngape."

Kiba menegaskan pandangannya, memperhatikan raut wajah Naruto. "Muka' lu sumpek amat, ngapa luh? Lagi ada masalah?" tanyanya.

"Iye nih, gue lagi ada problem," ujar Naruto singkat.

"Ce ileh, gaya lu problem, so inggris luh, makan keju aja muntah," seru Kiba.

"Ah, bawel luh, orang susah malah diledekin," sungut Naruto.

"Lu susah kenapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Gue lagi pusing nih, kayaknya orang-orang disekitar gua kaga ada yang peduli ama gua," ujar Naruto.

"Baru sadar luh!" seru Kiba.

"T*i luh!" maki Naruto.

"Hehehehe.. becanda by, kaga usah serius gitu. Trus, maksudlu apaan orang-orang pada kaga peduli ama lu?" tanya Kiba.

"Sebelon gue jawab, lu jawab dulu pertanyaan gue, besok hari apaan, ayo?" tanya Naruto.

"Besok? Ya hari Minggu lah, emangnya dirumahlu kaga ada tanggalan?" tanya Kiba lagi.

"Ya ada lah," ujar Naruto singkat.

"Ya udah, ngapa lu nanya ama gua?" tanya Kiba.

"Ah, dasar lu, ternyata emang bener kaga ada yang peduli ama gua," ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

Kiba pun hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto yang terus melangkah meninggalkannya. "Lagi sedeng kali tu bocah."

_-0-_

Di perjalanan berikutnya ia bertemu dengan Sakura yang sedang menenteng barang belanjaannya sehabis dari pasar. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto pun segera menghampirinya.

"Oi Sakura~! Besok hari spesial nih buat gue, lu tau ngga ada apaan?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Oh, Besok ye! Gue tau! Besok 'kan hari pemutaran perdana pelem Dorae**n The Movie, gue juga udah nunggu-nungguin tuh pelem dari kemaren-kemaren! Lho? Jadi lu juga doyan ama pelem gituan ye?" tanya Sakura. "Oh iye, kalo gua liatin, lu mirip juga ama Do**emonnye, punya kumis tiga biji di pipi'luh, jangan-jangan lu masih ada hubungan sodara ama die?" goda Sakura.

"Sodara jidatlu!" ujar Naruto sewot.

"Lah, elu kok jadi bawa-bawa jidat gua? Emangnya ngapa jidat gua, lu mao ngatain kalo jidat gue itu jenong ye? Brani juga lu ngomong kayak gitu," balas Sakura ikut-ikutan sewot sambil merogoh kantong kresek belanjaannya dengan wajah geram.

"_Waduh! Sakura marah nih, kayaknye gua bakalan disambit nih ama dia, tuh dia udah ngerogoh-rogoh kantong belanjaannye, palingan dia lagi nyari barang yang pas buat nimpuk gue, mendingan gue kabur aja dah!" batin Naruto._

WUSHH!

Naruto pun langsung lari terbirit-birit.

"Oi, breng**k! Jangan kabur luh!" teriak Sakura pada Naruto yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya. "Awas lu, gua sumpahin kesamber geledek lu!"sambungnya.

_-0-_

Kali ini dia bertemu dengan Ino.

"Oi, Ino! Lu tau ngga besok hari apaan?"

"Mana gua tau! Pegih luh, gua lagi repot nih," bentak Ino yang sedang membereskan pot-pot bunga kesayangannya.

Naruto pun menjauh dengan hati terluka. (-_- ;)

Kali ini giliran Chouji yang ia temui.

"Oi Chouji, elu kan sobat gue, pasti lu tau dong besok hari apaan?"

"Kress.. kress.. kress.."

"Oh, sorry udah ganggu waktu makan luh," ujar Naruto sambil beranjak pergi.

Begitulah akhirnya, setiap orang yang ia temui, tak ada yang mengingat bahwa besok adalah hari yang spesial baginya, akhirnya ia hanya bisa merenungi kesialannya itu sambil berjalan tak tentu arah. Tanpa ia sadari, ia berjalan melewati rumah salah satu sahabatnya, Shikamaru, yang tengah duduk di beranda rumahnya. Langsung saja ia mendekatinya dan menyapanya.

"Oi Shika!" seru Naruto. Dia pun ikut duduk bersila disamping Shikamaru yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Oi ngapain lu diem sendirian disini? Pake kacamata item lagi luh, belagu amat, mao begaya ama siapa luh?" tanya Naruto.

Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Lu lagi ngempanin kucing yeh?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan seekor kucing yang tengah menyantap ikan asin mentah dihalaman rumahnya dengan lejatnya.

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru hanya diam.

"Ngomong-ngomong, gue lagi ada masalah nih, dan kayaknya gua cuman bisa cerita ke eluh. Temen-temen yang laen pada kaga bisa dipercaya, mereka mah cuman pada bisa bikin gue tambah stress, kalo gue ngomong ke eluh, kali aja lu bisa ngasih gua jalan keluarnya."

"Jadi gini, besok kan tanggal sepuluh, lu tau sendiri kan kalo besok ntu hari ultah gue. Nah, sialnya, pas gua tanyain ama anak-anak, semuanya pada kaga ada yang inget, taunya besok pada hari Minggu~ semua, kalo gini, bisa-bisa gua kaga dapet hadiah lagi nih kayak tahun kemaren."

"Coman kalo gue bilang langsung ke anak-anak, gue malu. Nah, makanya sekarang gue mao nanya ama elu nih, gimana caranya biar anak-anak inget kalo besok tuh hari ulang tahun gue tanpa perlu gua kasih tau ke mereka. Abis malu juga by kalo gue langsung ngasih tau gitu aje, sangkanye gue ngarepin banget hadiah dari mereka, walaupun sebenernya, gue emang ngarepin sih, hehehe."

Lagi-lagi tak ada tanggapan dari Shikamaru.

"Oi? Lu denger ngga sih orang ngomong?" ujar Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak.

Namun Shikamaru masih tak bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya. Naruto pun menjadi penasaran di buatnya, ia lambaikan kelima jarinya di hadapan Shikamaru untuk membuat Shikamaru merespon gerakannya, namun sayangnya Shikamaru masih juga tak memberikan respon, tapi walaupun begitu, hal itu telah membenarkan sebuah prasangka yang sekilas tadi terbersit di benak Naruto

Segera saja ia melepas kacamata hitam yang menempel erat di kepala Shikamaru itu. Alhasil, terkuaklah alasan di balik mengapa selama ini Shikamaru tidak merespon setiap patah kata yang Naruto ucapkan, karena ternyata, saat ini Shikamaru sedang tertidur dengan lelapnya. Sepertinya kacamata hitam yang dia kenakan itu adalah sebuah kamuflase belaka yang ia gunakan untuk menipu seseorang, entah siapa dan untuk alasan apa.

"Ckckckck," seru Naruto sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pantesan aja, gua ngomong panjang lebar kaga disautin, ternyata elu lagi tidur toh." Sambungnya.

"Ngomong kek kalo elu lagi tidur, jadi kan gua kaga perlu ngomong sia-sia panjang lebar kayak begini," ujar Naruto dengan bodohnya.

Dengan hati kesal ia pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru yang masih saja tertidur. Tapi sebelum meninggalkan beranda rumah Shikamaru, Naruto menyempatkan dirinya untuk mengambil sebuah sandal jepit dan segera berlari menuju gerbang rumah Shikamaru, setelah celingak-celinguk kanan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihatnya, ia segera melempar sandal jepit itu ke arah Shikamaru, dan lemparan itu tepat mengenai kepala nanas Shikamaru yang sedang enak tertidur dengan pulasnya. Setelah tertawa sejenak, Naruto langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan kediaman Shikamaru agar perbuatannya itu tidak diketahui siapapun.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Shikamaru terbangun dari tidurnya. "Buset dah! Sendal jepit?" ujar Shikamaru sambil meraih sendal jepit yang tadi dilempar oleh Naruto.

"Oi, siapa nih yang nyambit pala gua!" teriak Shikamaru. "Kuar luh, gua gamparin sini luh," ujarnya sambil cecelingukan mencari sang pelaku.

Tiba-tiba dari arah dalam rumah, terdengar suara yang tak kalah kencangnya. "Lu ngapa sih tereak-tereakan ajah, kaya orang bego aja luh!" seru seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah emaknya Shikamaru.

"Ini mak, tadi pas Maru lagi tidur, ada yang nyambit Maru pake sendal jepit!" ujarnya.

"Salahlu sendiri, disuruh jagain ikan asin malah tidur. Udah, siniin ikan asinnye, mak mo goreng, bapaklu udah kaga sabaran pengen makan!" seru emak Shikamaru.

"Iye, ntar dulu, Maru ambil dulu ikan asinnye," ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit. Begitu Shikamaru bergerak menuju tempat ia menjemur ikan asinnya, ternyata ikan asinnya sudah tidak ada, yang ada hanya wadah yang ia gunakan untuk menaruh ikan asin tersebut, dan beberapa potongan kecil dari ikan asin itu yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, sontak hal itu membuatnya kaget.

"Lah! Mak, ikan asinnya kaga ada?" seru Shikamaru.

"Emangnya lu taro mana?" tanya emak Shikamaru.

"Tadi Maru taro sini," jawabnya.

"Lah, kok sekarang kaga ada?" tanya emak Shikamaru lagi.

"Mana Maru tau!" bantah Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing berjalan melewati mereka, kucing itu berjalan dengan gontainya karena kondisi perutnya yang kekenyangan, dan ketika sang kucing itu tepat berada dihadapan mereka, kucing itu menoleh pada dua orang Nara yang juga sedang menatapnya itu, terjadilah adu pandang selama beberapa saat. Setelah itu, seperti mengejek, tiba-tiba saja sang kucing mengeluarkan sendawa yang cukup besar dari mulutnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat kedua orang Nara yang sejak tadi menatapnya menjadi terkejut. Setelah itu, tanpa merasa berdosa, kucing itu melanjutkan langkahnya pergi meninggalkan kedua orang Nara yang masih terpaku melihat kejadian tadi. (Kucing kok sendawa^^)

"Brengs*k! Pasti tuh kucing yang makan ikan asinnya mak, biar Maru getok mak palanya biar kapok tuh dia," ujar Shikamaru.

"Et et et et.. mao kemana luh," ujar emak Shikamaru sambil menarik pucuk rambut nanas Shikamaru sehingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah.

"Adududuh, sakit mak!" rintih Shikamaru.

"Pake segala kucing lagi lu salahin, jelas-jelas elu yang salah, disuruh jagain ikan asin malah lu enak-enakan tidur," tutur emak Shikamaru.

"Siapa yang tidur sih?" bantah Shikamaru.

"Lu kira gua kaga tau, masih mao boongin orang tua lagi luh," seru emak Shikamaru.

"Tidur bentaran doang kok," ujar Shikamaru.

"Tuh kan bener, lu ketiduran, pantesan aja ikan asin dimakan kucing lu kaga tau," ujar emak Shikamaru sambil menjambak jambang Shikamaru dan menuntunnya masuk kedalam rumah. "Masuk luh, gua konciin lu di kamar biar kaga bisa maen seharian."

"Adudududuhh.. sakit mak.. sakit.. ampun.. ampun.. ampu~n," teriak Shikamaru.

_-0-_

Langit senja sore mulai muncul di ufuk barat sana, membuat semua yang tersinari olehnya terlihat berwarna oranye kemerah-merahan. Tak terkecuali riak air sungai yang kini sedang dipandangi oleh Naruto dari tepiannya, kini ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan hanya beralaskan rumput liar yang tumbuh didataran yang agak menukik miring itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali ia menghela nafasnya, hanya untuk sekedar meringankan beban di pikirannya yang bahkan tak pernah berkurang sedikitpun. Seiring dengan berlalunya sang waktu, seiring dengan itu pulalah, risau dihatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sembilan Oktober akan segera berlalu, tergantikan dengan hari yang sampai saat ini belum memberikan arti apapun baginya selain hanya rasa penyesalannya karena telah terlahir ke dunia ini dengan membawa kesialan yang amat sangat.

Saat itu, sesosok bayangan membuat sedikit perhatiannya teralihkan. Kemudian sebuah suara yang lembut nan halus yang sering ia dengar, merasuk ke dalam telinganya, menyebutkan namanya.

"Na- Naruto-kun?" sapa gadis itu halus.

Naruto sedikit mendongakan kepalanya. "Hinata!"

Kemudian Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya, dan sekarang ia berada dalam posisi duduk dengan kedua tangannya direntangkan kebelakang guna menopang berat tubuhnya itu, disusul dengan Hinata yang segera mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Naruto.

"A- ada apa Naruto-kun? Ka- kau terlihat murung?" tanya Hinata sopan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya, seolah enggan untuk memberitahukan keluh kesahnya pada Hinata.

"Se- sepertinya kau pu-punya masalah ya? mu- mungkin aku bisa membantumu!" ujar Hinata lagi.

Kali ini Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah Hinata, menatapnya sesaat sampai akhirnya wajah Hinata memerah dan membuatnya berpaling dari hadapan Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun kembali menatap sungai yang ada dihadapannya, kemudia dilemparkannya sebuah batu kecil ke sungai itu sehingga membuat sebuah riakan air yang sedikit mengacaukan aliran arus sungai yang tadi tenang itu.

"Gua ngga abis pikir," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba. Sehingga membuat Hinata tersentak dari rasa gugupnya dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto yang masih saja menatap aliran sungai tadi.

"Dalam hidup gue, ga pernah sekalipun gue membenci sebuah hari sebagaimana gua membenci hari dimana gua dilahirkan!"

Hinata hanya diam menyimak perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto itu.

"Gue juga ngga ngerti kenapa gua bisa benci banget ama tuh hari," Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum ia menuturkan perasaannya lagi. "Mungkin, karena saat hari dimana gue berulang tahun, gua selalu mengharapkan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu, selalu mengharapkan sesuatu yang spesial yang bisa membuat gua bahagia, yang bisa menyenangkan gua."

Naruto tersenyum miris. "Tapi sayangnya, yang kayak gitu ngga pernah ada, ngga pernah ada satu haripun dimana saat gua berulang tahun gua bisa merasa bahagia. Yang ada cuman rasa penyesalan, karena udah terlahir dengan nasib kayak begini."

"Padahal, gua ngga pernah minta banyak, gua juga ngga ngarepin sesuatu yang bagus-bagus amat. Gua cuman pengen, waloupun cuman sehari, waloupun cuman sesaat, waloupun cuman sebentar, gua pengen ngerasain bagemana indahnya berulang tahun, ngerasain bagemana rasanye bisa nikmatin hari dimane gue terlahir di dunia inih, bagemane rasanye ada orang-orang yang ikut bagia karena gua udah terlahir di dunia enih."

"Tapi.. kaga ada satupun yang bisa ngertiin gue, kaga ada satupun yang bisa ngerasain apa yang gua rasain sekarang," ujar Naruto yang mulai terlihat histeris. Kedua tangannya pun mulai menjambak-jambakkan rambutnya sendiri hasil reaksi dari rasa depresinya itu. "Semuanye pada bilang kalo mereka itu sahabat gue, tapi itu cuman dimulut doang, kaga ada.. kaga ada satupun yang bisa ngertiin gue.. kaga ada satupun yang bisa mahamin perasaan gue.." sambung Naruto yang semakin tercebur dalam lubang histerisnya.

Dan disaat kegalauan itu semakin menjadi, sebuah kilauan kotak berwarna lavender dengan pita perak yang mengkilat terpantulkan sinar sang senja, menggoda Naruto untuk menolehkan wajahnya. Ia angkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk lesu dengan perlahan, menatap langsung pada sebuah kotak yang disodorkan langsung oleh Hinata padanya.

Kemudian ia alihkan pandangannya kepada Hinata yang wajahnya terlihat memerah, dan ia tau bahwa itu bukanlah karena pantulan sinar sang senja, melainkan murni respon tubuh Hinata yang memang ia ketahui adalah seorang gadis cantik yang pemalu. Walaupun tanpa berucap, Naruto memberikan tatapan pada Hinata yang seolah bertanya, _apa ini?apa benda yang ia sodorkan padaku ini?_.

Hinata terlihat gugup sangat ia hendak memulai ucapannya. "Se- sebenarnya ingin kuberikan besok, ta- tapi.."

Mata Naruto terbuka lebih lebar ketika mendengar penjelasan singkat Hinata barusan, dan walaupun Hinata tak menjelaskannya secara detail, tapi sepertinya Naruto mampu menangkap maksud perkataan Hinata itu.

"I- ini.." ujar Naruto seolah tak percaya.

"I- iya.. ini hadiah u- ulang tahun untukmu, Naruto-kun. Wa- walaupun lebih cepat satu hari, ta- tapi.. a- aku ingin agar kau menerimanya.." ujar Hinata terbata-bata.

"Su- sungguh?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I-iya.." ujar Hinata singkat, sesaat ia terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam, melepaskannya dalam satu hembusan, dan...

"Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto-kun!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Kala itu sinar mentari senja yang terpantul diwajahnya, serta kebaikan dan kehangatan hati yang tercurahkan darinya, membuat Naruto melihatnya sebagai sosok yang amat sangat sempurna di matanya. Tanpa mampu ia bendung, hasrat dihatinya meluap begitu saja, dan tanpa pikir lagi, segera ia terjang tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya sebagai ungkapan rasa terima kasihnya yang begitu dalam atas apa yang telah Hinata lakukan padanya.

"Hinata~~~..." teriak Naruto sambil melompat bahagia dalam pelukan Hinata.

"E- eh? Na- Naruto-kun? Ja- jangan begini," ujar Hinata terkejut akan reaksi Naruto itu.

"Ma- makasih ya Hinata.. gua.. gua bener-bener seneng, akhirnya ada juga orang yang bisa ngerti ama yang gua rasakan.. akhirnya, setelah sekian lama gua terjebak dalam penderitaan enih, akhirnya gua bisa ngerasain bagaimana senengnya bisa berulang tahun, makasih Hinata.. makasih banget.." ujar Naruto sambil memeluk erat tubuh Hinata.

Namun, lambat laun, ia rasakan penolakan Hinata terhadap pelukannya yang tiba-tiba itu semakin melemah, hingga akhirnya membuat Naruto melepas pelukannya itu. Dan ternyata saat itu kedua mata Hinata sudah tertutup dengan wajah super merah dan super panas.

"Hi- Hinata? Luh kenapa? Oi Hinata? Hinata? Hinata~.."

Hinata syok dan akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

_-0-_

Waktu demi waktu pun berlalu...

Naruto terpaksa menggendong tubuh Hinata ke tempat yang lebih aman, karena ia tak berani membawa Hinata pulang. Sebab ia tau kalau bapak Hinata itu terkenal akan kegalakannya dan kalau ia membawa pulang Hinata pada jam seperti ini, ia pasti tidak hanya akan berakhir dengan mendapat luka memar di sekujur tubuhnya saja. Tapi ia lebih tau, kalau ia membawa pulang Hinata dalam keadaan pingsan seperti ini, sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu pasti akan menimpa dirinya, karena itu ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai Hinata siuman, barulah ia menentukan langkah apa yang selanjutnya akan ia ambil.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Hinata disebuah bangku ditaman, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepala Hinata pada kedua pahanya sebagai bantalannya dan menunggu sampai Hinata sadar. Dan disaat itu, ia berkesempatan untuk melihat wajah manis Hinata yang selama ini selalu sulit untuk ia lihat karena memang sifat Hinata yang tertutup dan pemalu.

Rambut Hinata yang halus dan lembut seolah bagai magnet yang menarik tangan Naruto untuk membelainya, nalurinya pun bergerak mengikuti keinginannya itu. Dan sekali lagi, ia sibak rambut yang menutupi kening Hinata untuk melihat keutuhan wajah polos Hinata yang sedang terpejam itu. Tak ayal lagi, keterpesonaan langsung tersirat dari wajah Naruto akan kecantikan yang terbias dari wajah Hinata saat itu.

"Gila! Masih ada aja ye cewe kayak begini di jaman sekarang. Udah cakep, baek, penyayang, udah gitu seneng nolongin orang, kayak kasus gua sekarang. Gua juga kaga pernah ngeliat dia marah, kayaknya tiap hari, die selau aje senyum, ama siape aje pasti selalu senyum." Ujarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal senyum.." ujar Naruto sambil memperhatikan bibir merah Hinata yang terlihat menggoda Naruto untuk menyentuhkan jari jemarinya padanya.

Suasana malam yang gelap, Hinata yang tanpa penjagaan, juga tanpa ada seorangpun yang melihat, membuat akal sehat Naruto sedikit terganggu. Ia menelan ludahnya memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Hinata yang merah merekah, jarak demi jarak semakin terkikis, bibir mereka berdua pun kian mendekat. Dan ketika jaraknya sudah semakin dekat, Naruto kembali teringat akan kebaikan hati Hinata sore tadi yang telah membuat hatinya terbuka bahwa ternyata memang masih ada orang yang bisa mengerti hatinya, masih ada orang yang bisa memahami dirinya yang sedang terbuang dalam penderitaan dan membawanya kembali ke kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

Segera saja ia alihkan bibirnya itu pada kening Hinata dan memberinya sebuah kecupan kecil.

'CUP'

"Makasih ya Hinata!" ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, bersyukur karena akhirnya ia tidak jadi untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan tadi.

Sesaat setelah itu, akhirnya tanda-tanda Hinata akan siuman mulai muncul, bibirnya mulai bergetar mengucap nama Naruto walaupun masih terdengar samar.

"Na- Na- Naruto-kun?"

Segera ia berujar pada Hinata dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan perlahan. "Oi.. Hinata? Kau sudah sadar ya? Hinata.. Hinata.."

Akhirnya, perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya dengan sempurna menandakan kesadarannya yang sudah kembali pulih, dan dilihatnya wajah Naruto tepat berada diatasnya, juga taburan bintang yang terlihat jauh di angkasa sana. Hinata membuka matanya lebih lebar yang kali ini menandakan rasa keterkejutannya.

"Na- Naruto-kun! Ja- jam berapa sekarang?" tanyanya spontan.

"Te- tenanglah Hinata.. ngga usah buru-buru gitu, sekarang udah jam dua lewat sepuluh menit, gua bakal segera nganterin elu pulang, dan gua juga bakalan ngejelasin ama bapaklu kejadian yang sebenernye, jadi elu kaga perlu takut bakalan diomelin ama bapaklu entu," ujar Naruto.

"Ja- jam dua? Ka- kalau begitu kau harus segera pulang Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata

"Eh! Lu mah kaga usah ngurusin gua, lagian emangnya elu kaga mau pulang?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi nih, ayo Naruto-kun.. cepat!" ujar Hinata yang langsung menari tangan Naruto dan membawanya pergi meninggalkan taman.

Setelah beberapa menit berlari, mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di kediaman rumah Naruto. dan tentu saja hal itu menimbulkan keterkejutan pada diri Naruto.

"Eh! Emangnya elu mau nginep di rumah gua Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Ntar kalo ketauan ama bapaklu, bisa berabe nih!" sambungnya.

"Su- sudahlah, cepat masuk saja!" ujar Hinata sambil mendorong punggung Naruto.

"Ntar dulu! kalo ketauan bokap nyokap gua, bisa gawat juga nih," seru Naruto.

"Ngga apa-apa kok, Sudah, masuk saja!" paksa Hinata.

"Iye iye, tapi pelan-pelan ye, jangan ampe ketauan Bonyok gue," ujar Naruto dengan berbisik.

Lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka pintu utama rumah tersebut yang ternyata memang sedang dalam keadaan tidak terkunci. Ruangan nampak gelap gulita dan sunyi senyap. Ditengah ruangan, terlihat dua buah cahaya api yang bergerak kekanan dan kekiri karena hembusan sang angin.

"Ni apa lagi mati lampu ye, gelap-gelapan begini nyalain lilin?" gumamnya.

Naruto pun dengan mengendap-endap masuk melangkah kedalam rumahnya, dan karena kondisi ruangan yang teramat gelap, ia jadi tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sampai akhirnya kaki kanannya tersandung sesuatu yang terdapat dilantai dan membuatnya terjatuh.

GUBRAKK

"Aduh, brengs*k! Kaki gua kesandung apaan nih? Rasaan disini kaga ada meja ataupun kursi dah!" gumam Naruto sambil sedikit merintih kesakitan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara yang asalnya masih dari dalam ruangan itu. "Siapa tuh?"

Naruto langsung kalang kabut mendengar teriakan itu. _"Ya elah, ketauan dah gua bawa-bawa cewe pulang kerumah, apes bener emang nasib gua!" batinnya._

Tak lama kemudian lampu ruangan pun menyala.

KLIK

Naruto langsung menutupi kedua matanya dengan jari-jari tangannya merespon kilauan cahaya yang tiba-tiba saja menerangi seluruh isi ruangan itu. Kemudian, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara-suara yang semestinya tidak ia dengar dalam kondisi dan situasi saat ini.

"Oi bangon.. bangon.. Naruto udah pulang tuh," ujar suara pertama.

"Hah! Udah pulang? Cepet cepet bangun! Ayo siap siap!" sambung suara lainnya.

"Gila! Kita telat berapa jam nih dari rencana semula?" sambung suara lainnya.

"Tadi ituannya gua taro mana lagih?" sambung suara lainnya.

Krasak-krusuk pun terdengar disana-sini. Naruto yang penasaran akan hal itu, dengan perlahan meregangkan jari-jari tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menutupi kedua matanya, perlahan-lahan sampai kedua matanya terbiasa dengan kilau cahaya lampu, sampai akhirnya ia bisa meihat dengan baik.

Dan betapa terkejutnya ia atas apa yang ia lihat, semua teman-temannya tengah berdiri berjajar di ruangan dalam rumahnya, dengan dekorasi ruangan warna-warni yang amat mencolok. Sesaat kemudian sebuah letupan kecil dengan disertai kertas-kertas warna-warni, terpental keluar dari benda yang di pegang oleh para teman-temannya itu. Juga tak lupa dengan tiupan terompet yang disusul denga tepuk tangan meriah dari teman-temannya itu.

Naruto masih terdiam melongo merespon apa yang sedang terjadi di ruang tamu rumahnya itu. sampai akhirnya sebuah potongan kertas yang menempel didinding yang bertuliskan 'Selamat Ulang Tahun Naruto' membuatnya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi dsini.

Tepuk tangan itu masih berbunyi ketika Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dengan mata merah karena mengantuk, untuk kemudian memberikan ucapan selamat pada Naruto.

"Woi bro, kaga usah kaget begitu, hahaha.. kayak orang bego aja luh," ujar Sasuke, kemudian ia menjabat tangan Naruto seraya berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun ye, semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu!" tambahnya dengan diselingi tertawa.

"Yo'i bro, makasih ye," balas Naruto.

Kiba pun menyusul Sasuke untuk memberikan ucapan selamat kepada Naruto, "Hehehe.. selamat ulang taun ye bro, smoga panjang tangan, eh? Semoga panjang umur dan sehat selalu," ujarnya.

Disusul dengan Sakura, Ino, Chouji, Shino dan yang terakhir yaitu emak dan bapaknya Naruto.

"Nar, met ulang tahun yeh, lu udah gede sekarang, jadi jangan betingkeh kaya bocah lagi," ujar bapaknya Naruto sambil mengelus-elus rambut kuning anaknya itu.

Naruto pun memeluk bapaknya itu sebagai rasa terima kasihnya. "Iye pak, Naru kaga bakalan kaya gitu lagih," ujarnya.

Kemudian giliran emak Naruto yang memberikan selamat. "Nar, met ulang taun yeh," ujar emaknya sambil memberikan cipika-cipikinya pada Naruto. "Nar, emak bukanya lupa ama ulang taun luh. Lah, orang setau emak, lu sendiri yang kagak mau kalo ulang taunlu mesti dirayain, lu bilang katanye kayak anak kecil aje, gituh. Ya makanya emak jadi kaga ada niatan buat rame-ramein begini, kalo elu bilang mah, pasti bakalan emak siapin." Sambungnya.

"Emangnya naru pernah ngomong gituh?" tanya Naruto.

"Iye, lagi lu kelas 2 smp, emak mah masih inget!" jawab emaknya Naruto.

"Tauk dah, Naru mah kaga inget sama sekali." Ujar Naruto. "Tapi, mulai tahun depan, kaga usah dirayain juga kaga ngapa-ngapa mak, soalnya Naru kan udah bukan anak kecil lagih," tambahnya.

"Ah, elu aja sekarang ngomong gini, ntar kalo udah mao ulang tahun lagi ajah, baru dah elu ngambek lagi gara-gara kaga dirayain," tutur emaknya Naruto.

"Kaga dah, Naru janji," balas Naruto.

Emak Naruto hanya tersenyum merespon apa yang dikatakan anaknya barusan.

Sasuke yang tengah menyeruput sirop rasa jeruk kesukaannya, langsung teringat akan salah satu rekannya yang tidak ada. "Lah? Shikamaru mana?"

Kiba yang mulutnya masih dipenuhi kue coklat, berujar membalas apa yang ditanyakan oleh Sasuke, "Tuh, lu kaga liat," ujar Kiba sambil memanyunkan bibirnya ke arah lantai tepat di belakang Naruto.

Naruto pun ikut menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Kiba karena dia juga memang merasa penasaran atas ketidakhadiran Shikamaru dipesta ini.

"Oh, jadi tadi gua jatoh tuh kesandung ini toh," ujar Naruto sambil melihat Shikamaru yang masih tertidur lelap dilantai dekat pintu masuk rumahnya itu. "Oi, bangunluh," sambung Naruto.

Kiba pun melempar kulit kacang ke arah kepala Shikamaru, tapi ia masih belum bangun juga, Ino ikut-ikutan mengguncang-guncangkan badannya Shikamaru namun Shikamaru hanya merespon dengan mengerang saja tanpa terbangun sedikitpun.

"Biar gua yang bangonin," seru Chouji. Chouji pun segera melangkah mendekati Shikamaru dan membisikan sesuatu di telinganya. "Oi, Shikamaru, lu dicariin ibu lu luh, disuruh pulang," bisiknya.

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Shikamaru langsung tersadar dari tidurnya. Tampangnya pun langsung kembali segar seperti sedia kala, dan ia langsung berdiri dengan tegap layaknya seorang tentara.

Tak ayal, hal itupun membuat teman-temannya tertawa geli. Shikamaru menyeringitkan alisnya heran, kemudian ia mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian surealis yang terjadi sebenarnya. Dan akhirnya ia teringat kalau saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul untuk mengadakan pesta atas ulang tahun sahabatnya, Naruto. Kemudian ia pun segera menghampiri Naruto untuk memberikan ucapan selamat padanya.

_-0-_

"Tapi.. gua kaga nyangka, bisa-bisanya elu-elu pada nyiapin pesta kayak begini buat gue. Jadi.. pas kemaren lu pada bilang kalo lu lupa ama hari ulang tahun gue, itu cuman pura-pura ye?" tanya Naruto.

"Kaga kok! Gue emang beneran lupa!" sahut Sasuke sambil mengibaskan kelima jarinya.

"Iya, gua juga beneran lupa," sambung Kiba.

"Apalagi gua, gua kirain sekarang hari pahlawan kali," ujar Shikamaru.

"Bego! Hari pahlawan mah 10 November!" celetuk Sasuke.

"Lah? Terus siapa dong yang nyiapin ide kayak begini?" tanya Naruto.

"Tuh orangnye di belakang luh," ujar Kiba.

Naruto pun meolehkan kepalanya ke arah belakang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis cantik yang sejak sore tadi telah menghabiskan banyak waktu bersamanya.

"Eh? Jadi elu Hin yang nyiapin pesta ini buat gue?" tanya Naruto.

"I- iya.." ujar Hinata malu-malu.

"Kapan?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"I- itu.. sebelum kita ketemu di pinggiran kali yang itu!" ujar Hinata. "Se- sebelum kita ketemu, aku udah mengingatkan Sasuke-kun kalau besok itu adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto-kun. Ja- jadi kita bagi-bagi tugas, Sasuke-kun dan yang lainnya bertugas untuk menyiapkan pesta ini da- dan aku bertugas u- untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari rumah sampai pesta persiapannya selesai," ujarnya.

"Oh, jadi elu kebagian tugas untuk ngejauhin gue ya dari rumah ya," tanya Naruto.

"Bukan gitu!" seru Kiba. "Emang dianya sendiri yang minta bagian buat ngejauhin elu dari rumah, biar dia bisa jalan-jalan beduaan ama elu, ya kan Hinata?" goda Kiba.

"Ki- Kiba-kun?" seru Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Hee.. yang bener tuh Hinata?" tanya Naruto. "Emangnya kenapa lu mau beduaan ama gua,"

"Na- Naruto-kun.. itu.."

"Haahh, dasar lemot luh," bentak Sasuke. "Cewe kalo mao beduaan ama cowo, ya mao ngapain lagih, ya nggak-ya nggak?" ujar Sasuke sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya.

Bukannya mengerti, Naruto malah makin bingung dibuatnya. "Ng!"

"Dasar bego! Hinata tuh udah dari dulu suka ama elu," terang Kiba.

"Heee! Yang bener?" ujar Naruto terkejut.

"Ki- Ki- Kiba-kun! A- anu..Na- Na- Naruto-kun.. a- aku.." ujar Hinata gelagapan.

Sakura pun angkat bicara, "Udah, ngomong aja Hin, ngga usah pake malu-malu, dari pada terus lu pendem dalem hati, mendingan lu ngomong sekarang, mumpung timingnya lagi bagus nih."

"Iyeh, gua dukung lu Hinata!" seru Ino.

"Sa- Sakura-chan.. Ino-chan.." ujar Hinata.

Sakura dan Ino pun langsung berpose ala Nice Guy dengan thumb up yang mantap dan bertenaga. Dan semangat itu pun berhasil tersampaikan dengan baik pada Hinata yang memang sudah menunggu moment-moment seperti ini. Ia bulatkan tekad dalam hatinya, ia kerahkan semua hasil latihan peryataan cintanya selama ini yang biasa ia lakukan dengan Kiba. Ia buang semua keraguan dalam hatinya, demi satu tekad dan satu tujuan, yaitu mendapatkan hati Naruto.

"Na- Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata dengan sedikit tegas.

Naruto pun sedikit terkejut. "I- iya!"

"A- a- a- aishiteru.. Naruto-kun!" ujar Hinata dengan mantap.

"Ooohhh!" ujar para rekan-rekan mereka terkejut.

Naruto sendiri terlalu gugup dan malu untuk menjawab pernyataan cinta yang tiba-tiba itu. Rona merah diwajahnya mencapai puncaknya, hawa panas dalam tubuhnya meningkat drastis.

"Ayo! Jawab Naruto!" seru Sasuke.

"Cepatlah! Jangan biarkan dia menunggu!" sambung kiba.

"Gu- gua.. gua.." ujar Naruto terbata-bata.

"Ayo! Ngga pake lama," ujar Shikamaru.

"Gu- gua.. gua padamu cinta juga!" ujar Naruto.

Si~ng... (sunyi..)

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!

Gelak tawa langsung terdengar dari seluruh penjuru kamar mendengar kebodohan Naruto tersebut.

"Apa-apaan tuh.. jelek banget, hahaha!" ledek Sasuke.

"Hahahaha... dasar blo'on!" ujar Kiba.

"Hahaha.. bener-bener dah luh, ngelawak mah jangan disini, sono ngelawak di tipi, hahahaha.." tutur Shikamaru.

"Berisik pada luh, mony*t! Lu ga tau apah gua lagi grogi?" bentak Naruto.

Namun gelak tawa tetap terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

Naruto kembali membulatkan tekadnya. Kemudian ia kembali berujar pada Hinata. "Cinta juga elu ama gua!"

"Hng?"

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..!

Gelak tawa semakin riuh terdengar akibat tingkah Naruto yang benar-benar bodoh itu. emak dan bapak Naruto bahkan sampe geleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan adengan itu. Sedangkan Sasuke Cs kini harus berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak jatuh saking lucunya mereka melihat kebodohan Naruto. Sakura dan Ino bahkan sampai memukul-mukul lantai sambil memegangi perut mereka yang mulai terasa sakit.

"_Brengs*k! Tuh bocah malah pada berisik banget lagih! Mana bisa gua konsentrasi! Kalo begini caranya, pasti gua nyoba berapa kalipun juga kaga bakalan berhasil! Kalo gitu.. mending gua gini'in aja dah!" batin Naruto._

Kemudian Naruto melangkah mendekati Hinata yang menjadi malu dengan alasan yang berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Teman-teman merekapun masih sibuk dengan gelak tawanya saat itu, namun Naruto tetap melangkah mendekati Hinata tanpa mempedulikannya. Begitu jarak mereka sudah dekat, Naruto langsung menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya, saat itu seluruh teman-temannya langsung bungkam melihat adegan itu, terlebih Hinata yang juga hanya bisa membalas tatapan penuh hasrat yang diberikan Naruto padanya.

Sejurus kemudian, bibir Naruto langsung mencium erat bibir Hinata yang membuat semua teman-temannya termangu kaget melihat kejadian yang amat tidak diduga-duga ini. kedua tangan Naruto yang mendekap erat pinggang Hinata, sehingga membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, kalaupun ia bisa, sepertinya Hinata juga tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman yang diberikan oleh Naruto itu.

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya keheningan itu pecah saat Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Hinata yang langsung disusul oleh tepuk tangan yang meriah dari teman-teman Naruto dan Hinata yang berada disana.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

"Hohoho.. mantap bro!"

"Hahahaha.. bener-bener erotis dah!"

"Muaknyoss!"

Naruto dan Hinata pun saling pandang dalam keadaan wajah mereka semerah buah tomat, masih dalam riuh tepuk tangan para sahabatnya itu.

"Ma- maaf ya Hinata, gu- gua tiba-tiba ngelakuin hal kayak gini!" ujar Naruto.

Hinata pun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Ti- tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun!" ujarnya.

"I- ini lanjutan yang di taman tadi yah?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Eh! Kok lu bisa tau sih?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, sebenernya, saat itu a- aku sudah sadar, tapi karena saat itu aku sedang tertidur dalam pangkuan Naruto-kun, ja- jadi a- aku terus berpura-pura pingsan agar aku bisa lebih lama berada di posisi itu. Ta- tapi aku juga tidak menyangka Na- Naruto-kun akan melakukan hal itu padaku.." ujar Hinata.

"Ka- kalo gitu maaf ya Hinata, waktu itu, ga tau ada setan apa yang masuk ke kepala gua, tiba-tiba aja gua jadi ngelakuin hal kayak gitu ama elu!" tutur Naruto.

"Nggak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, ta- tapi, waktu itu aku sempat deg-degan juga lho!" ujar Hinata.

"Oh, gitu ya, ternyata, Hinata nakal juga ya, hihihihihi.." ujar Naruto malu-malu.

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang, muncullah 3 aura membunuh yang sangat besar.

"Oi, lu udah ngelakuin apa di taman hah?"

"Berani-beraninya lu ngedahuluin gue?"

"Kalo ngga ceritain secara detail, gua bunuh lu?"

Ternyata 3 aura membunuh itu berasal dari Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru. Sepertinya mereka cukup iri melihat pasangan baru ini.

"Gu- gua ngga ngelakuin apa-apa kok, ya kan Hinata?"

Hinata pun membenarkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto. "I- Iya.. ka- kami hanya..."

"Hanya?" tanya ketiga sekawan itu sambil melemaskan otot-otot di jari-jarinya.

Tiba-tiba...

"Naruto~! lu kecil-kecil udah berani berbuat yang macem-macem yeh, awas lu," teriak emak Naruto sambil membawa-bawa sapu lidi untuk memukul Naruto yang diduga telah berbuat yang macam-macam.

"Kaga mak, ampun, Naru kaga berbuat yang macem-macem kok, cuman.."

"Cuman apa hah? Sini'in kepala lu, biar emak getok pala lu supaya lu balik lagi jadi orang bener?"

"Ampun mak.. ampun... Naru ngga bakal bebuat yang kayak gitu lagi deh! Ampu~n."

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di tengah-tengah pesta ulang tahun itu. Walaupun Naruto harus berkali-kali menerima geprakan sapu lidi dari emaknya, tapi dia tetap merasa bahwa ulang tahunnya kali ini adalah ulang tahun terbaik yang pernah ia dapatkan selama hidupnya. Dan ia juga tahu, bahwa sampai kapanpun juga, ia tak akan bisa melupakan peristiwa yang paling bersejarah dalam hidupnya ini.^^

_-0-_

**FIN**

_-0-_

.

**Pojok Author.**

.

Huaaaa...

Akhirnya Fict ga waras ini kelar juga^^ (Fuhhhh...)

Maaf ya kalau ada yang kurang suka dengan tata bahasanya yang ancur kayak begini..

Aoi emang sekali-kali pengen banget nulis Fiction secara lepas kayak begini, dan akhirnya kesampean juga.

Karena Aoi anak betawi, jadi pengen sekali-kali bikin yang kayak begini^^

.

Fict ini Aoi buat untuk merayakan hari jadi Naruto yang jatuh pada tanggal 10 Oktober ini.

.

Sekian dari Aoi, dan Aoi ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca..

Juga bagi yang akan merefryu, dipersilahkan, refyu seperti apapun akan Aoi terima mengingat cerita Aoi yang ancur bin gableg kayak begini^^

Dan sebelumnya, Aoi ucapkan terima kasih atas Refyunya..

Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.

CAO

.

Spesial thanks

Sq-chan..

Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kakak ya^^


End file.
